The Story of Us
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: First song-fic. About Fabian and his two favorite girls. Song by Taylor Swift. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


Hello, Fanfictioners! Yes, you must be so mad at me for creating this story and not updating. Even though, I told you I would update that story soon. (FYI: I'm talking to you, followers of my other story:"Only A Dream?")

Anyways, this is my first song-fic, my friend showed me this song and an idea just popped in my head. I HAD TO WRITE THIS! By the way, song lyrics are italicized and story is regular font. In case you were wondering... Now, enough of my rambling.

Disclaimers:

-House of Anubis and its characters and its amazingness do not belong to me.

-Taylor Swift's song, "(The) Story of Us", is hers, not mine. Just to clear things up.

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us<em>

Everything was great, until she reeled you back in with her evil claws. You even fell for it, just let her turn you into a little puppet. How could you? If you still loved her, why did you kiss me? Why?

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us / how we met and the sparks _

_flew instantly / and people would say they're the lucky ones_

The way you looked at me that first day; I swear I only saw sweet kindness in your eyes. As the days, then weeks, then months past, everyone thought we loved each other. We got along so well, and now we are total strangers.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you / now I'm searching the room for an empty seat / 'cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Remember, in class, I would always sit next to you? Where's that person? I love him! He is the one I want to kiss me, love me, hold me close. Now you're always sitting with her in every class; every day at lunch you talk with her-you never see me. I'm invisible.

_Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall out / so many things that i wish you knew / so many walls up I can't break through_

If only none of this mystery happened, if only you and I had just stayed close friends like always . . . Maybe it could have turned into something more. That stupid mystery broke us up, nothing was ever the same after that.

After you got with her, you turned into a statue to everyone but her. You were solid rock, nothing could break you. I could not hear your secrets like before; I could never hear why you chose her over me. We were no longer close like old times.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room / and we're not speaking / and I'm dying _

_to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

When you're with her, do you still feel anything for me? I see the way you look at me. It's the way you look at her. The sweet kindness I fell for the moment I gazed into those blue eyes. Tell me, do you still love me like I do?

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down / and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now / next chapter_

The thing that tore us apart was that Cup of Ankh stuff. I was never meant to be with you after the Cup was finished. Once you left with her, I knew we would never be together, even if we kissed.

_How'd we end up / this way see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy / and you're doing your best to avoid me_

When you sat in the house on the floor with her at your side, her snuggling into you like I've always wanted to do, I want to cry. Whenever I see you with her, I always look away or walk back to my room. I can't handle it; the way you look so lovingly at her.

Even when we're forced to work together at school, it's easy to see that you don't want to look at me. I completely agree. Locking eyes might just make me burst into tears. Not like before, when one look, and I'm falling for you again.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us / how I was losing my mind when I saw you here / but you held your pride like you should've held me_

Maybe one day, if I ever meet someone as great as you, I'll tell him about how I lost my first love to his first love. How when I first caught sight of you two together, my heart shattered and I wanted to tear my hair out.

You saw me and held your composure, there was no inner battle in your expression. My eyes, however, were steaming. They were blazing with fury that you were with her, but they were also sobbing from knowing that I have lost you for good.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing / I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how / I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Later that day, when we alone in that kitchen, you never met my gaze. What, were you guilty of cheating on her if you just looked at me? I wanted to tell you how I felt, but as I opened my mouth to say my true feelings, the words lodged in my throat. I closed my mouth, dreading each second in silence. I wished Trudy would hurry up and bring us those pizzas.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room / and we're not speaking / and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

Then a day later, at that party, she went to get a drink from the punch bowl, leaving me and you near each other. You would not come over here to speak, not like before. We would never laugh loudly together, not like before. Before you two were together.

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down / and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

The thing that broke us apart. If I had one wish, I would change that mystery. I would wish for it to never happen, so we could be together. Because after that horrible event, we were never the same.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less / but I liked it better when you _

_were on my side / the battles in your hands now / but I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

I try to act like I don't care, but on the inside, I'm at war with myself. To get back at her? Or let her go cuddle up to you and try not to scream from my broken heart? Honestly, it all depends on your choice. If you told me you still loved me, I would run to your arms, forever rejoicing. But if you reject me, I would fall to pieces.

_So many things that you wish I knew / but the story of us might be ending soon_

I still haven't told you how I feel, but as the time slips by I know it's getting late. I don't think you'll believe when I say.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room / and we're not speaking / and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah / I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all _

_broke down / the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now / now, now_

With that last kiss, I never want to see you two together. I want to rip her off of you, and send her away to make sure she never gets between us again. But I just can't. My heart is screaming to hate her; my brain is being reasonable and trying to let you be happy. Even though a tiny part of me is saying, Do you have any feeling at all left for me? Or is your love completely given to her?

All I know is that our old love story is a thing of the past, something that will never be.

_And we're not speaking / and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah / I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're goin' down_

With that final declaration to Anubis House, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" her reply, "Yes! Yes I will!", and your kiss full of love and affection. From that moment on, nothing would ever be the same.

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now / the end_

Why, dear Fabian, did we have to end this way? I loved you, you loved me, we should live happily ever after. That's what the movies say, at least. Was it all just a lie? When she came into our lives, how could that change your feelings so quickly, Fabian?

All I know now is that we will never be able to be together while she is tangled in our lives. Not like before.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope so. (: I asked my friend to look it over, and she said it was good. So leave me your thoughts in reviews or PMs!<p>

WHO'S NARRATING THIS STORY? Did anyone guess? A hint: in the summary "Fabian and his two favorite girls" means either Nina or Joy. SO WHO IS IT?

Oh, and the answer will be revealed on my update of "Only A Dream?", so those of you guessing need to see that. And if you haven't reviewed yet, you should. To make me smile. (: Or do you not like smiles? Either way, please review!

~Ary


End file.
